Reconciliation
by TonksRamsey
Summary: Its been two years since she has returned to Hartford. Two years since she fled with a broken heart. Two years since she has seen him. Two years... until... I do not own Gilmore Girls
1. Chapter 1: Working Blue

Working Blue

It has been two years since she last set foot in Hartford. Now she has run out if excuses. She can no longer avoid the summons of her grandmother. Rory Gilmore's presence has been demanded at Emily's next Christmas Party. She sighs as she reads the invitation. The RSVP card was already filled out with a bold yes written in black sharpie. The note that fell out when she opened the invitation made it clear that she had better return and fast. No excuses were going to be tolerated this time.

She turns on her laptop and books a flight. She will arrive the morning of the event, December 24th. Once she calls her mom and tells her the good news she goes to bed. Lorelei was excited to have her home. They talked for a few minutes. Lorelei could tell Rory was apprehensive about going to the party. She offered to call Emily and try to convince her mom not to make her come. Rory decided that it would be best if she did come home for Christmas this year. After all, it's not like HE would show up at HER grandparents' house. Nevertheless, it will be a long sleepless night. Not that she hasn't experienced that before. As she was drifting off to sleep she started her nightly mantra. ..How could one little word alter her world? How could that one little word cost her so much? After two years, she has still not figured it out.

Logan Huntzberger is standing in the foyer of Richard and Emily's house. He has his favorite scotch in his hand and is talking to Colin, Finn, his sister Honor and her husband Josh. He is completely in his element. He has time off work and is planning on enjoying his evening. He arrived about 15 minutes ago with the intention of wishing the Gilmores a Merry Christmas, drinking all of Richards's excellent scotch and eating as much of Emily's famous food as he possibly could. He was no longer uncomfortable around them. They don't actually understand what happened between him and Rory but they have always treated him kindly. By mutual agreement they do not mention Rory and he doesn't ask. He knows she hasn't been to Hartford in the last two years. According to his sister (who still loves Rory and talks to her at least once a week), Rory has no intention of returning anytime soon. He feels happy and at ease. He is looking forward to a relaxing evening. He has had so few of them since taking over for his Dad.

All of a sudden he hears Colin and Finn exclaim "shit" at the same time. Honor, squeals and Josh coughs. He looks up at them and sees their wide eyes and slack jaws looking over his shoulder. Honor is jumping up and down. He turns around while taking a drink and chokes. His throat immediately closing up. Elegantly descending the stairs is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. The woman that crushed his heart over two years ago. She was wearing a strapless floor-length blue velvet dress that clung to her figure. She hasn't changed at all. "Shit, she had to pick blue" he croaks. His mouth suddenly dry he takes a drink. She looks down and sees him. Her smile fades, her eyes widen in shock. She stops walking. He knows she has now noticed him. They stare at each other. Oh God, she thinks. He is still gorgeous. No one in the room moves. All eyes are on Logan and Rory. The quiet in the house is unbearable.

Rory shakes herself out of her trance and continues to descend the stairs acutely aware that all eyes are now on her and Logan. Her mind is racing trying to decide what to do. He makes the decision for her. He moves to the bottom of the stairs to wait for her. Logan does not know how he got the bottom of the stairs. He does not remember walking over there. She reaches out her hand to him and he takes it. They look into each other's eyes. Neither one smiling. Both shaking, staring into each other's eyes. Logan finally realizing that everyone is watching asks if she would like to go out onto the patio. She gratefully agrees. She does not want to talk to him in front of all these people. She is going have a word with her grandmother about not telling her HE was going to be here.

Once outside and out of site of the party they run to the pool house where they can have this conversation in private.

Rory: "How dare you!" "Leave!"

Logan: "Why are you here?" "I'm not the one leaving!"

They shout at the same time.

Logan: "It has been two years, Rory! Not a word in two years! You call Honor, but you can't even call me!" Now you show up looking…..

Rory: "You told me all or nothing! You walked away! You left me! I lov…"

Logan: "You turned me down, you told me NO! You…"

Rory: "I told you no conditionally! I told you…"

Logan: "Conditionally! Conditionally? What the hell does that mean?"

Rory: " Well if you would quit shouting….."

Logan: "Me, shouting?"

Rory: "LET ME FINISH A SENTEN….."

Logan doesn't even remember moving. He just knows that his lip are pressed against Rory's and he is finally able to breath for the first time in two years. He feels complete again.

They break apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Honor walks into the room and saying… "I wondered why it got so quiet all of a sudden!" Rory turns around to see a smirk on her face. "You knew" Rory shouts at her! "Yes, I knew" she replied. "I also know that you BOTH still love each other. I know that neither one of you have dated in two years! I know that someone had to do something!" "I'm the one that convinced Emily to finally get you back to town. I'm the one that sweet talked dearest brother here to come tonight." "I went to a lot of work to get you two into a room together on the same side of the continent. You WILL work this out!" With her parting shot she left.

Logan: "You still lov.."

Rory: "You still lov…"

They both laugh. "You first Ace", Logan says taking her hand and leading her to the couch. Rory smirks at his pet name for her.

She sits, still holding his hand. She looks at him and finally says. Logan, I have always loved you. When I said No, I didn't mean no, never. I meant, no, not right now. Logan, we were so young. I was just out of school. I was scared, confused…I..I…

Logan: "Rory, I know. This is my fault. I told you to not factor me in, then I gave you an ultimatum. I was scared. I had just made that HUGE mistake, I lost a lot. My family was mad at me. My, Dad, well he was being… I was afraid of losing you too. In the process I pushed you away. I'm sorry. I have regretted walking away every day of my life. I wasn't thinking clearly.

Rory: "I regretted saying no."

Logan: No, Rory, you made the right choice. If we had married then, it might not have worked out. I had a lot of things to sort through, both privately and professionally.

Rory (whispering):….Logan, what now?

That's when they are interrupted the second time.

Lorelei looked into the pool house window and saw Rory and Logan sitting on the couch holding hands. They were taking, not tearing each other apart like she was afraid of. They had scowls on their faces. She was tired of watching. She wanted answers.

Hey guys, brought you some food! Can't have my progeny wasting away! She shouted as she walked in the door. Both kids jumped apart at the sound of her voice. They looked nervous but they both had a light in their eyes that she had not seen in either one of them in two years. "Maybe Honor was right", she said. "What?" Rory and Logan said in unison. "Never mind she said, Look, I can probably keep your grandma out of here for about another thirty minutes. You two better hurry this up. You know how she feels about appearances. Emily Post is nothing compared to Emily Gilmore!"

Once she left Logan, turned to Rory. "Shall we?" he said, handing her a plate. Rory took the plate and sat back down. They ate in silence. They were sitting close enough that their knees were touching. Neither one wanted to move. It felt right.

Once they finished eating they walked back into the house holding hands. Logan immediately escorted Rory onto the dance floor. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear. We will work this out. I will pick you up tomorrow. We will talk. Tonight, tonight Ace, just let me hold you, dance with you, Be with you. I have missed you. He looked down into Rory's eyes and saw tears form in the corners. "Okay, she said shakily. But you should know. I have missed you too. I felt like…like...:"I know he interrupted her. Me too. By the way, I love that dress. You have always known how to work blue!" Rory blushed and laid her head on his shoulder as he escorted her around the dance floor.

They spent the rest of the evening talking with other guests, dancing, and eating. Logan only let go of Rory's hand when she was dancing with one of Richards friends. He cussed at Colin and Finn when they offered to dance with Rory. He told them to get lost. He only allowed Richards Friends, Luke, and Christopher to dance with her that night. Logan stayed as long as he possibly could. He was the last guest to leave. Emily was starting to get antsy. He told Rory he would be by tomorrow to pick her up to talk. He thanked Richard and Emily for a wonderful evening and wished everyone a Merry Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2: Explain Yourself

Once the door closed on Logan Emily, Richard, Lorelei and Luke descended on Rory.

They all started taking at once:

Lorelei:" What did you talk about?"

Luke: "Are you two back together?"

Emily: "Are you finally getting married?"  
Richard: "Logan Huntzberger is a fine young man. I'm glad you worked things out."

Rory rolled her eyes at them and looked in all of their faces seeing shock, wonder, happiness, and awe, in their eyes. "He is picking me up tomorrow to talk. I am tired and my feet hurt. I am going to bed! I do not wish to talk about this tonight. And Grandma, you and I will need to discuss your omission of certain facts tonight!" With that she went upstairs to her room. She was staying with her Grandparents this visit. Christmas was tomorrow and they would be back here early anyway. Not to mention her mom and Luke were staying here as well tonight.

All Rory wanted to do was get to her room so she could think about the evening. She did not need a pro/ con for this. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that if there was even the slightest chance that she could have Logan back in her life she was going to do everything in her power to make it happen.

Once they heard her door slam…

"Well! Exclaimed Emily, I never! Lorelei your daughter is so rude! I had to shuffle my entire seating chart at dinner so that those two could sit together and this is all the explanation we get!? Not even a thank you! Are they back together or aren't they? Does she know Christmas is tomorrow! I swear Lorelei, your daughter is so exhausting sometimes!"

"Mom! Shouted Lorelei, you set this up with Honor. Your seating chart should have had a contingency plan for a reconciliation. Let them be. They will work it out on their own! Rory and Logan need to take time and work this through without our interference and I don't think Rory has thought much about Christmas or any Holiday for the last two years! Let's go up to bed Luke. We will see you in the Morning Mom. Dad, goodnight!"

Once in their room Luke took Lorelei in his arms and whispered…."Are you okay?" Lorelei hugged him back and said "I hope they can work this out. I haven't seen her smile in over two years. I just don't know if Honor and my mother did a good thing or not. I don't want him to hurt her again." Luke just held her and said laughingly…"And you were worried that our news would cause the gossip tonight." Luke, let's just go to bed.

Richard looked at Emily and said. "Emily, I think it time we retire too. The next few weeks could get very busy." Emily yelled some last minute instructions to the clean-up crew and her maid, then stomped up to their room.

Meanwhile, Logan got in his car and drove off. He did not want to leave. He felt like was repeating history. He was walking away and they had so many unresolved issues they needed to discuss. He felt like he was having trouble breathing again. What was he going to do? If Rory still loved him he had to work this out with her. They had to resolve the problems between them! He needed her in his life. He has wanted nothing as much as he has wanted her.

He picked up his phone and started to dial. Honor would probably know where she was staying. She picked up on the first ring. "Honor, where is"…He didn't get to finish his sentence. "Rory is staying at her grandparents tonight. Good luck! Call me tomorrow, but not too early. Merry Christmas, baby brother." Then she was gone. Logan chuckled and threw his phone on the passenger seat as he did a u- turn in the middle of the road.


	3. Chapter 3: Talk is Overated

Once in her room Rory started thinking about the last time she was back in Stars Hollow. Her mom and Luke had a beautiful wedding at the Dragon Fly. Sookie really out did herself on the food. They had the biggest cake that Stars Hollow has ever seen. Emily was even civil during the entire ceremony. She has never seen her mom as happy as she has been with Luke. She is happy they finally found each other. Sitting on her bed, Rory wondered if she and Logan would ever get married. She started to get nervous about the talk that she knew they had to have.

A buzzing on her phone brought her out of her reverie. She looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. She was just about to shut it off when something in the back of her mind prompted her to answer.

Rory: Hello?

Logan: Hey, Ace…I know it's late but….

Rory: Where are you…

Logan: Look on your balcony…

Rory jumped off the bed and ran to the balcony doors. There he was. Her mind flashed back to all the times that he would surprise her when he came home from London. She laughed as she opened the doors and jumped into his arms kissing him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up and carrying her back into the room. Laughing she asked if he ever got tired a living an abnormal life. Logan cupped her face in his hand and said, "You love me abnormal Ace!" Once he set her down on her feet he pushed her away. "Rory, he said, As much as I want to continue this, and much more, we need to talk first. I didn't want to…I feel like I can't wait until tomorrow. Is it okay if we start now?"

Rory pulled Logan over to the couch and sat down. They stared at each other nervously. Neither one wanting to start the conversation. Finally, Logan pulled her onto his lap and asked her where she has been. What has she been doing? Rory heard pain in his voice. She told Logan all about the Obama campaign trail. After that she stated working as a freelance writer for several newspapers. Logan admitted to reading some of her articles when he came across them. He told her he thought she was really good. She claimed he was always biased. He laughed and prompted for her to continue. She told him she was currently living in Chicago because she couldn't bear to be close to here. She explained that there were too many painful memories for her here. She saw a look of sadness and regret cross his face. She kissed his cheek and started talking about missing him and regretting ever saying no and apologized for not trying to contact him sooner or trying to work things out. That is when Logan kissed her. He told her that none of that was her fault. HE told her to not factor him into her plans for her future then he gave her an all or nothing ultimatum. He also did not go after her like he should have. He explained that by the time he had come to his senses he was so embarrassed and ashamed that he was afraid to see her again. He was afraid that he had ruined his only chance at happiness. By the time he finished Rory was crying so hard she couldn't breathe. He picked her up and stretched out on the bed with her. They propped themselves up with pillows. Logan threw a blanked over them when Rory immediately curled into him.

Logan told Rory all about his company in California. How he built it up and made it one of the biggest companies on the west coast. He sold it right before Thanksgiving because Mitcham was wanting to retire and begging him to come back and take his place as the Huntzberger heir. Mitcham was starting to respect Logan more once he saw Logan's success with his own company. Things were still tense between the two but they were getting better. He just bought a house in Hartford. He couldn't stand living with his mom and grandfather. He also had a condo on the Upper West Side in New York City for when he had business up there.

They both admitted to only dating sporadically and never falling in love. They also admitted to feeling like something was missing out of their lives. They spent the majority of the night catching each other up on their lives. At around four in the morning Rory looked at Logan and asked what he wanted to do. What was next for them? Could they make it work the second time around? Did he want to try?

Logan took a deep breath and said he wanted to start over. He wants to date Rory for a while and see how things go. Rory agreed that she would like to do that. She thinks slow is good. Logan laughingly asked her about making a pro/con list. Rory assured him for this matter, she did not need one! She told him she was wanting to leave Chicago soon anyway. She really hated it there. She had no family and few friends. She said she would move as soon as she found a job. Logan started to laugh again…Ace, he said….I will give you a job! Just tell me what you want to write! What Huntzberger paper do you want to work for?" Rory started to protest but Logan put his index finger on her lips. He said..."Rory, someday, I will want to marry you. You will inherit all my wealth. You will get a promotion in my company. You cannot be my fiancé, bride, girlfriend, etc. and work for the competition. Think of how it would look! Please take the job! You have earned it. I have read your articles, you are good enough. I know you think I am only offering because you are my girlfriend, and I am, I want…no, I need you back here, but I also know you can do the job. Please say yes." Rory, looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said…"I'm your girlfriend?" Logan laughed, kissed her on the temple and said "if you want to be". Rory gave him the biggest smile he has ever seen and said yes! Logan pulled away from her looking seriously into her eyes. "Yes to what Ace? The job or the girlfriend?" "Both" she said giggling.

With that settled they quietly started at each other while their eyes drifted closed. Rory would occasionally feel Logan's lips on the top of her head as he held her. Logan would feel Rory's lips on his chest where she was laying her head. Logan stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep.

Emily, Richard, Luke and Lorelei, found them curled up in each other's arms asleep the next morning. They were both still wearing their evening clothes from the party. It was apparent that they had talked most of the night. They were exhausted. Lorelei noted the dark spots underneath their eyes. She also noted Rory's eyes were a little red. She hoped that the fact that they were holding each other was a good sign. Emily was a happy as could be. She was certain they would be planning a spring wedding. They looked so peaceful that they decided to let them sleep. They would wake them later. Much to Luke's chagrin.


End file.
